2 3!
by therealmofnight
Summary: tidak apa-apa. ayolah, ketika kubilang satu! dua! tiga! lupakan itu./YOONMIN/DRABBLE


**2!3!**

 _majority: yoonmin_

 _by lonalunatic_

 _._

 _._

 _summary: tidak apa-apa. ayolah, ketika kubilang satu! dua! tiga! lupakan itu._

 _._

 _._

 _note: non au. drabble sedikit. tidak perlu diambil hati._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Dia masih ingat.

Tidak berniat untuk melupakannya juga. Dia menyimpannya dengan baik. Bagian lemari paling bawah. Di sebuah tas besar berwarna hitam. Dia menyimpan semuanya di sana. Terkadang jika sedang lelah dan berfikir kalau hidupnya begitu keras, dia akan datang dan membuka lemari ini.

Seperti malam ini. Dia lelah tapi hatinya sedang bahagia. Dia ingat, selama ini dia selalu mengingat mereka ketika dia sedang marah atau lelah. Kali ini sedikitnya dia senang. Jadi, tidak ada alasan untuk menangis. Tidak malam ini.

Dia mengangkat tas hitam, membawa barang itu keluar dari lemari. Dia tersenyum.

Sudah lama sekali.

Terakhir kali, dia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mengeluarkan mereka satu persatu.

mengingat setiap kenangan yang ada pada mereka saja menghabiskan waktu banyak tapi semuanya seperti pantas untuk dilakukan. Mereka berhak mendapatkannya.

Mereka adalah awal kerja kerasnya. Alasan mengapa sekarang dia berdiri di sini.

Perlahan dia menarik retsleting dan mengeluarkan mereka satu-satu.

Dia tertawa.

" _Kau yakin kau akan memakai itu Park Jimin?"_

" _Yeah. Ada yang salah?"_

" _Mungkin kepalamu yang salah"_

Samar-samar suaranya terdengar lagi. Dia ingat betul logat Busan-nya yang begitu kental. Beberapa orang sering tertawa di belakangnya tapi dia tidak begitu peduli.

Ah baju ini. Dia ingat saat dia memakainya semua member melihat dengan tatapan ragu. Meski mereka tetap berlatih seperti biasa, dia bisa merasakan beberapa orang tidak lagi bisa menahan penasarannya.

" _Hei Park Jimin. Kau sengaja memakai baju itu?"_

" _Yeah. Apa ada yang salah?"_

" _Tidak. Teruskanlah Tacky"_

Tidak berarti dia mengerti apa itu _tacky_ dan _hell_ dia juga tidak begitu peduli.

Dan tangannya berhenti pada sebuah celana panjang, di bagian bokongnya terdapat gambar sepasang mata yang besar.

Dia tertawa lagi. Kali ini air matanya tergenang.

Sudah dibilang. ini bukan kali pertama dia duduk sendirian di depan lemari dan membongkar isi tasnya tapi, dia tidak pernah melupakan semua ini. meski sudah lama sekali semuanya berlalu.

* * *

" _Hey, Park Jimin"_ _suaranya tidak keras. Lelaki yang selalu mengantuk- begitu dia memanggilnya- mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya._

" _Halo" jawabnya sopan. Sebagai trainee pemula dia harus menghormati semua trainee yang sudah senior. sebuah tradisi kolot._

" _Duduklah"_

" _Disampingmu?" dia bertanya ragu. apakah ini bully-an yang baru?_

" _Yeah."_

" _Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"_

" _Tidak" jawabnya singkat. Tukang Tidur itu tidak seperti peduli tapi tatapannya sedikit menghakimi dan membuat orang lain takut. Ragu-ragu dia mendekat lalu duduk di samping si Tukang Tidur._

" _Kau tidak pernah bicara padaku" katanya sedikit heran._

 _Tukang Tidur menoleh "Well, sekarang aku sedang bicara denganmu bukan?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Kau- uhm dengar, beberapa member merasa pakaianmu keterlaluan" kata Tukang Tidur hati-hati._

" _Aku? apa ada yang salah?"_

" _Itu. Pertanyaanmu yang membuat semua ini semakin menyebalkan. Bisakah kau bercermin sebelum datang ke tempat latihan?" Tukang Tidur beropini dengan cepat. Kata-katanya keluar banyak begitu saja dan sekali lagi, dia hanya berkedip beberapa kali untuk berfikir._

" _Aku bercermin dan tidak ada yang aneh" jawabnya percaya diri._

" _Aku bukan rasis tapi apa semua orang Busan berpakaian begitu? Kau lihat Jeon Jungkook. Dia baik-baik saja"_

" _Ini style, kau tahu" ucapnya bangga. Si Tukang Tidur terkekeh agak mengejek tapi bukan masalah, dia tidak mengambil hati._

" _Jika kulihat kau tidak mengerti style sama sekali" lanjut Tukang Tidur. Mungkin tidak tanpa alasan mengingat dia terkekeh begitu senang tadi._

" _Di Busan tidak ada yang mengkritikku" Dia berkilah dan tentu Si Tukang Tidur mengangguk._

" _Mungkin teman-temanmu memakai baju yang sama"_

 _Dia diam. Dia ingin berkelit tapi memang semua teman-temannya berpakaian yang sama tapi apa yang salah? kau tidak berpakaian untuk memuaskan orang lain._

 _Tukang Tidur menghela nafas panjang "Kau bisa memakai bajuku. Kita semua bersama-sama berbagi" ucapnya santai tapi tulus. Dia menatap si Tukang Tidur. Memastikan ini bukan jebakan._

" _Oh ya? kalian tidak terlihat berbagi" katanya berani._

" _Kau ingin melihatnya? aku akan menunjukkan padamu"_

 _Tukang tidur menarik tangannya dan tanpa perlawanan dia bangkit begitu saja dari duduknya. Membawanya ke sebuah ruangan. Mereka berlima sudah berkumpul dan duduk berlingkar. Dia mengingat semua nama-nama member yang ada apalagi seorang secret member yang jarang sekali ada berkumpul bersama mereka._

 _Mereka melambaikan tangan. Entah kepadanya atau ke arah si tukang tidur._

" _Lama sekali. Kami sudah lapar" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Namanya Namjoon. Dia mengenal lelaki itu. Tuan Inggris. Bahasanya sangat fasih dan itu menyebalkan karena tidak ada yang bisa dipakai lelucon lagi._

" _Dia tidak berhenti berlatih. Ini salahnya." adu Si Tukang Tidur santai lalu duduk di antara mereka dan mereka semua menatap ke arah dia._

" _Yah! duduklah. Jangan berdiri di sana aku tidak akan menyuapimu nanti" kata satu orang lagi. Si Sulung._

" _Jimin-ie duduklah." Ah dia mengenal anak ini dan siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?_

 _Dia melihat pakaian mereka satu-satu. Memang tidak ada yang memakai baju seperti dia. Mereka memakai kaus bergambar dan bertuliskan banyak kata-kata juga celana training yang polos atau bergaris-garis._

 _Dia duduk dengan ragu dan semua orang melihatnya._

" _Makan malam pukul delapan. Datanglah." kata Jeon Jungkook. Anak Busan yang meninggalkannya karena dia pendek. Hell, Dia tidak peduli tapi memang anak itu menyebalkan. Seperti bukan orang Busan._

" _Uhm- aku?"_

" _Yeah dan mulai sekarang simpan semua baju dan celanamu. Kau akan memakai bajuku saja" tambah si Tukang Tidur. mengejutkan, ternyata Tukang Tidur banyak bicara._

" _Tapi-"_

" _Yeah ada yang salah dengan seleramu. Kali ini percayalah, kau akan menyesalinya nanti" potong Jung Hoseok. Lelaki baik yang jarang menghina orang. Benar-benar baik._

" _Sekarang buka mulutmu"_

 _Dia membuka mulutnya takut-takut tapi kemudian seseorang menyuapinya makan. Itu Jin, si Sulung. Hobinya bisa merasakan daging di dalamnya. Sangat enak. Mungkin karna makan dari tangan orang lain._

" _Selamat datang di Bangtan" kata Jin sambil tersenyum._

 _Hari yang indah._

 _Park Jimin senang. Dia merasa memiliki teman._

* * *

 _._

 _._

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah benar-benar membuangnya"

Jimin menoleh. Dia tersenyum sebal ke arah Si Tukang Tidur. Ketahuan. Ya, Si Tukang Tidur akan tahu segala hal tentangnya. Tukang Tidur berdiri di depan pintu sambil bersandar. Posenya begitu menyebalkan jika dilihat. Seperti sedang memergoki seorang maling.

"Dan kau tidak membuang semua ini?" tanya Jimun tidak percaya. Mengingat Yoongi sangat tidak menyukai fashionnya dulu.

"Kau bisa menangis semalaman dan menyalahkan aku sepanjang hidupmu nanti" ledek Yoongi dan Jimin mendengus sebal.

"Aku tidak cengeng"

Yoongi tertawa dan mendekat. Berjongkok di samping Jimin dan mengusap kepalanya. sangat lembut meski bukan yang pertama.

"Semenit yang lalu kau baru saja menghapus air matamu Sayang" katanya mesra, menarik Jimin ke dalam rangkulannya.

Jimin tersenyum sedikit menahan untuk tidak menangis lagi. "Malam ini tidak apa-apa bukan jika aku mengingat yang dulu?"

"Tidak apa-apa tapi kau tahu bukan apa mantranya?"

"Satu, Dua, Tiga, dan aku akan melupakannya"

.

.

* * *

"Akan ada banyak hal yang menyebalkan, menyedihkan, menyiksa, dan semua itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah dilupakan. Aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau kita nanti melewatinya dengan baik tapi aku yakin, kita akan baik-baik saja" kata Yoongi. Sedikit mendongeng atas kejadian tadi. Keduanya sudah berada di ranjang dengan Jimin dalam rangkulannya. Hangat. Mungkin karna Yoongi begitu dekat.

"Tapi sampai hari ini aku sungguh tidak merasa pakaianku norak dan menyedihkan" sungut Jimin membela diri. Bukan yang pertama kali dan Yoongi selalu terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Memang tidak. anggap saja kau gagal menjadi trend mode"

Jimin mendorong Yoongi dengan sebal. Mukanya cemberut seperti hendak keluar api dari telinganya. "Menyebalkan. Yoongi Hyung menyebalkan" omelnya.

Yoongi tertawa "Kau marah?"

"Ya. Pergilah"

"Baik, jangan mencariku lagi nanti Park Jimin"

Dan detik itu Jimin mengamit lengan Yoongi hingga mereka kembali ke posisi awal. Tidak. Kali ini Jimin memeluk Yoongi dengan erat. "Tidak serius Min Yoongi-ssi"

Yoongi tertawa lagi dan mengusap rambut Jimin. "Jiminie sudah besar jika dipikir-pikir. Kau dulu tidak begini" katanya lembut dan Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Semua ini karena kau Hyung. Kau mengajariku banyak hal termasuk menjadi manja begini"

"Kau tidak manja" bela Yoongi.

"Kata Jungkook aku manja"

"Tidak apa-apa. aku suka"

Jimin tersipu dan ketika dia menatap ke arah Yoongi, di sana Yoongi sudah menatapnya lebih dulu. "Hyung" panggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu mengapa aku tidak membuang baju dan celanaku yang usang?" tanya Jimin penuh rahasia.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka mengingatkanku padamu. Kau yang mendekat dan mengajakku berteman. Aku senang sekali dan mengingat semua itu membuat semangatku kembali. Aku senang"

Yoongi tersenyum penuh arti. "Dan kau tahu kenapa aku tidak membuangnya sekalipun aku tahu kau menyimpannya disana?"

"Uhm- tidak- kenapa?"

"Aku ingin kau terus mengingat hari itu. Jika membuatmu senang maka itu cukup."

Jimin tertawa senang dan menarik Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya. Memberikan satu kecupan penuh pada bibir Yoongi dan keduanya saling menatap dalam. Jimin melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yoongi, seperti koala yang menjerat pohon rambat.

"Kita sudah melalui banyak hal sulit" gumam Yoongi. suaranya mendadak berat.

Jimin mengangguk "Yeah. kau hanya perlu tiga hitungan untuk melupakannya"

"Aku juga hanya perlu tiga hitungan untuk mendapatkanmu"

Kali ini Yoongi yang memulainya. Menghabiskan waktu untuk mencumbu Jimin yang tidak akan cukup dalam tiga hitungan. Mungkin Yoongi membutuhkan ribuan atau bahkan jutaan waktu untuk menyentuh Jimin sebagai miliknya.

Dia senang karena Jimin sedang senang.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Ah shhit! apa ini hahahaa

jangan diambil hati ya.

suka aja gitu liat Yoongi cerita jaman dulu soal baju Jimin sama celananya.

kemana mana kan jadinya.

terima kasih sudah baca.


End file.
